(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a leaching assembly and method for dissolving an outer layer from an article.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Several methods have been devised for consolidating powder metal. In one method, a thick-walled container of the powder metal is hot-consolidated by the application of heat and pressure, either by means of an autoclave or by a mechanical press. Subsequent to hot consolidation it is necessary to remove the container from the consolidated powder metal. Generally, the removal of the container is accomplished by a combination of a machining and a leaching operation.
Prior art leaching operations have proceeded at a very slow rate. The instant invention provides an improved leaching apparatus and method which is capable of removing the low carbon steel container material at a much faster rate than methods previously employed.